The Deep Ghoul Sea
The Deep Ghoul Sea is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang goes to Coolsville's Underwater Hotel. They are having a great time. But they don't know a half-man-half-dolphin stalks them. Synopsis The gang is at Coolsville’s Underwater Hotel. After walking around for a bit they meet Jake. He wants to buy the hotel. The hotel's owner, Mr. Shark, tells Jake he'll never be able to buy the hotel. Jake says that Mr. Shark will regret what he said. Jake walks off. Mr. Shark tells the gang to ignore Jake and enjoy their stay. Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to their rooms, but Scooby and Shaggy go hunting for food. When they are out of sight, a Dolphin Man looks at them and growls. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy discover the Scooby Snack Shop. After buying and eating Scooby Snacks, they head to their room. Inside their room, Scooby and Shaggy are attacked by the Dolphin Man. They run away. Inside Fred's room, Fred is drawing a trap blueprint. Scooby and Shaggy burst in. They explain what happened. Fred says they should split up. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Velma finds a sheet of paper. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. Scooby sniffs a trail until they arrive at a restaurant. Scooby and Shaggy sit down at a table. The waiter, Bob takes their order and leaves. Suddenly, the Dolphin Man runs in and tips tables over. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They soon arrive at their room. Jake is inside. Shaggy asks Jake what he is doing in his room. Jake leaves without answering. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. The Dolphin man comes running at them roaring. They escape, but only just. The Dolphin Man’s footprints lead away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma follow them. The tracks end at a room. They knock and the door opens. The Dolphin Man is inside. He roars at them. After slamming the door, Fred, Daphne, and Velma run away. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are still looking for clues. They find the perfect spot to hide… the museum. They hide inside a dinosaur skeleton. The Dolphin Man enters and growls. Scooby tries to keep himself from sneezing, but he can’t help it. Scooby sneezes, causing the skeleton to come crashing down. The Dolphin Man finds them and chases them away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Velma finds another sheet of paper, and she says she solved the mystery. Now all they need is Scooby and Shaggy. They go searching for Scooby and Shaggy. Where Scooby and Shaggy are, they are running from the Dolphin Man. They run until they crash into the Skateboard Shop, and they all fall on skateboards and go riding around the hotel. After a Scooby-Dooby-Doors chase scene, the Dolphin Man crashes into a wall. His skateboards flies into the air and lands on his head. Velma unmasks the Dolphin Man. It is Mr. Shark. Velma explains that Mr. Shark promised his son the hotel, but he owed somebody all the money the hotel is worth. He didn't want to tell his son he had to sell the hotel so he decided to scare people away and pretend to sell the hotel out of fright. Velma explains that his son is actually Jake. Jake wanted to buy the hotel because he was getting impatient of waiting to get it. Sheriff James comes and takes Mr. Shark away. The next day, Jake owns the hotel, and it is more famous than ever. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Dolphin Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Underwater Hotel **Fred's room **Shaggy and Scooby's room **Scooby Snack Shop **Restaurant **The Museum **Skateboard Shop Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff